STATIC SCREENS
, and |singers = GUMI |producers = Creep-P (music, lyrics) * Primsa (tuning) * Nageko (illustration) |links = }} Background "STATIC SCREENS" is an original song by Creep-P. This song was inspired by the Creepypasta Candle Cove. Lyrics It’s still in my head I thought it was dead It was brought to life When they aired it live I thought we were done It was just no fun That it made me cry I wanted to hide Do you remember that TV show? …Yes I do… …Like it was brand new Did you forget how scary it was? It’s terrifying… It’s mortifying… Hurry up! The show’s gonna start Even though we’re scared.. We are not that smart.. Maybe this time it’s brand new… We’re only on episode two… Hurry up! The show’s gonna start Even though we’re scared.. It’s gonna stop my heart On no, this time a rerun… Maybe this time it will be fun… Staring right at the static screens We see nothing but a show of sanity Parents watch as we stare and drool But trust us and don’t be fooled Staring right at the static screens We see nothing but a show of sanity Parents watch as we stare and cry But save me and shield my eyes I wasn’t alone My fears verified It was always home Always watched at night That’s what we just see They were made of bone A show that’s at see But we watched alone Do you remember that TV show? …Yes I do… …Like it was brand new Did you forget how scary it was? It’s terrifying… It’s mortifying… Hurry up! The show’s gonna start Even though we’re scared.. We are not that smart.. Maybe this time it’s brand new… We’re only on episode two… Hurry up! The show’s gonna start Even though we’re scared.. It’s gonna stop my heart On no, this time a rerun… Maybe this time it will be fun… Staring right at the static screens We see nothing but a show of sanity Parents watch as we stare and drool But trust us and don’t be fooled Staring right at the static screens We see nothing but a show of sanity Parents watch as we stare and cry But save me and shield my eyes Hide and seek Static screens Hide and seek In the screen Hide and seek in the screen Hide and seek in the screen Hide and seek in the screen Hide and seek in your screams Hurry up! The show’s gonna start Even though we’re scared.. We are not that smart.. Maybe this time it’s brand new… We’re only on episode two… Hurry up! The show’s gonna start Even though we’re scared.. It’s gonna stop my heart On no, this time a rerun… Maybe this time it will be fun… Staring right at the static screens We see nothing but a show of sanity Parents watch as we stare and drool But trust us and don’t be fooled Staring right at the static screens We see nothing but a show of sanity Parents watch as we stare and cry But save me and shield my eyes External links Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring GUMI